User blog:Dreamergirl3000/Buddyfight Fanfic, Chapter 2: Packing and Prepping
Though none of them actually needed that many things, they still managed to bring at least a backpack and a smaller bag. Nanai had made sure she had all the essentials and enough film for her instant camera to last her the whole trip, plus some cards she could swap out in her deck for a game-changer and some personal belongings she cold never leave home without, plus her deck and deck case of course. Jin, who had wondered if he should fix his appearance up a little, but decided agains it, just packed all the things he’d need and all the chargers and tech that they’re team would need. A radio phone, a laptop and charger, and some connector cables and charger wires and plugs, things like that, since he knew that, even if Nanai would bring her Notebook/small laptop and charger along with her phone and earphones, she wouldn’t even bring her cellphone’s charger since she always forgot it. Ruby, on the other hand was packing more practically, only taking what she needed and only took with her one personal belonging, the locket that contained an image of her, Serena and Fira, her siblings who were off in another town. They had promised to call before she leaved, but she knew that they had some activities of they’re own, so she didn’t hang on it. Drum helped her pack things she might have forgotten, reminding her of what they had both learned; Pack as light as possible with essentials you’ll need, and don’t forget to bring a waterproof radio phone with a solar battery. Luna, who was trained for last-minute moves, already had a bag with all her essentials packed, so all she did was do checks that everything was there. Sorin, however confident he may be, found himself checking his stuff and list for things he may have missed, feeling as if he had forgotten something every 5 minutes of his waking hours. Cyan, being the youngster he was, had trouble deciding what he should bring, and instead, sought help from Berith and Sochiro, who had packed pretty fast and had offered they’re help to the young one, which he was very grateful for. Scarlet was never really one to pack a lot, so she only had one bag, like Luna, only bringing necessities and money to exchange just in case when she got there. All of them, while packing, were wondering who the lucky 10th member of they’re team would be, and what style they would play. Since most of them played with Ancient, Dungeon and Legend worlds, they were wondering if the new guy or girl would go with it of play with the same worlds as they would, but either way, they all knew that they would play they’re part in getting them to the championships. But there was one thing that the Fighters, even Luna and Jin, forgot to do before leaving. They all forgot the check the news. Author's Notes: Hey guys! Here is chapter 2 of my story, a little short with no battles, but it's just supposed to be like that. I assure you, there will be plenty of battles, and sometimes, the story with switch Point Of Views to accomodate something, but might just end up being in 3rd person for most of the chapter, or not. Sorry if it's confusing, and don't you worry, all these mysteries will be revealed later on. I am currently waiting for my final character to fill the 13 characters in main, and please, i can NOT start chapter 3 without this person! So, someone, please grab that spot, and until next time, Ari Cocodoro OUT! :) PS: I also missnamed the Blog post, the title's supposed to be "BuddyFight Fanfic: Buddy Island, Chapter 2: Packing and Prepping", sorry! Category:Blog posts